The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to techniques for power control using carrier aggregation in wireless communications.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless communications systems may support communication between a UE and a base station on multiple aggregated component carriers (CCs), a feature referred to as carrier aggregation. In some cases, a UE may transmit uplink signals on different carriers during transmission time intervals (TTIs) having different durations. Additionally, the UE may transmit the uplink signals in accordance with a maximum transmit power limit. In such cases, however, it may be challenging for the UE to identify appropriate uplink power to be used for multiple CCs within bounds of a maximum transmit power limit. Further, in some cases UEs having different capabilities associated with transmissions using multiple CCs may be present in a wireless communications system, and thus uniform treatment of all UEs may not fully utilize capabilities of some UEs. Thus, efficient determination of uplink transmit power and considerations of UE capabilities in network management may enhance efficiency of a wireless communications system.